


Mornings are Hard

by TalesOfTheFox



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Banter, Draenor, Early Mornings, F/F, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Morning After, Short, Short & Sweet, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfTheFox/pseuds/TalesOfTheFox
Summary: The Alliance garrison's commander is *not* a morning person. Her Rangari lover is. Hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Female Draenei/Female Draenei, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 13





	Mornings are Hard

“Andorra.”  
  
No. It was too early for this.  
  
“Andooooooorra.”  
  
She burrowed deeper under the thick down quilt, pulling the bedclothes over her head so only the tips of her horns were visible. Maybe if she pretended hard enough that she was still asleep, the voice would be quiet.  
  
“Andorra, I know you’re awake.” The voice was accompanied by a gentle shake of her shoulder this time. “The Rangari _invented_ the “pretend to be a sleep” trick.”  
  
“Oh, you did _not_ . Draenei children have been trying it for centuries-”  
  
She realized her mistake too late as a hand seized a corner of the blankets and unceremoniously yanked them down to her waist. Andorra cursed and rolled onto her other side, cracking an eye open to stare balefully at her tormentor. Sevikaya sat cross-legged on the other side of the bed, looking infuriatingly alert. “Oh, such language from the noble paladin!” she exclaimed, feigning shock.  
  
Andorra pushed herself up onto one elbow so she could get a better look at her lover. She smirked, letting her gaze travel slowly over Sevikaya’s lean form as she replied, “You were certainly not complaining about my language last night. You seemed quite pleased when I was begging you to-”  
  
“Ah, but that was last night!” Sevikaya interrupted cheerily. “And now it is morning, and _you_ have a mission briefing to attend-- which, I might add, you asked me to wake you for.”  
  
“I am the commander of the Alliance forces on Draenor. They won’t just start without me.”  
  
“Showing up late is rather poor form, Commander. Sets a bad example for the troops, you know.”  
  
Andorra flopped onto her back, scrubbing at her eyes as she fought to shake off the remnants of sleep. “I should have stayed in Pandaria. Everything started at a much more civilized hour there.”  
  
Now it was Sevikaya’s turn to smirk. “If you stayed in Pandaria you never would have met me, and you wouldn’t have someone in your bed who is so adept at making you gasp and beg.”  
  
“Oh, I don’t know. There was this pretty draenei medic I served with…”  
  
That earned her a pillow to the face.  
  
“...but she had nothing on you, Sev,” she finished, sitting up to lean in for a kiss. Sevikaya laughed softly, wrapping her long arms around Andorra’s waist as she pulled her in closer. Her heart fluttered at the sound of her lover’s laughter; Light help her, she really had become fond of the infuriating Rangari. Even if she _was_ a distressingly early riser.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I was *trying* to work on the longer fic that goes into the story of how these two idiots got together, but this fell out instead.


End file.
